


Clock Watching

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [64]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Clock Watching

He watched, with rapt attention, as the seconds slowly ticked away. Each one felt like a minute, while each minute felt like an hour. Waiting was something he was quite used to, having spent much of his working life on surveillance, but there were occasions when his patience left him. Each time the clocked ticked the tiny sound seemed more like an explosion in his impatient mind. It was taking everything he had not to jump the gun.

The sound of a buzzer came from the kitchen, followed by the voice of Napoleon announcing to Illya that dinner was ready.


End file.
